Twisted Fiction
by JackieWackie
Summary: Penelope Halliwell moves to Grenchfield with her mother and father. She is an average seventeen year old, except for the fact that she is a witch and the daughter of a Charmed One!


Cross over between Charmed and Twilight

_Cross over between Charmed and Twilight. I do NOT own Charmed or Twilight. I am just a devoted fan, writing for the fun of it. I will NOT sell or take full credit for the masterpieces that are Charmed and Twilight. _

Chapter One

"Class this is Penelope. She has just moved here from San Francisco." My new English teacher, Mrs. Tanner, introduced me to the class. I smiled to everyone before I took my seat, in the front of the classroom. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I felt like a freak, and nobody even knew of my powers. I slouched deep into my chair, and patiently awaited the bell.

Waiting I was good at, but English I couldn't say the same. My last grade in English was a D-. I was more of the science girl. I liked doing stuff hands on and I loved showing off. Being a Haliwell I was taught to show my true self to everybody I wanted to know, as long as I didn't show or tell them about my powers.

You see I'm not just Penelope Haliwell, new student to Grenchfield High School, but I am Penney Haliwell, witch in training. My mother, Phoebe Haliwell, is a witch. A good witch. A Charmed one. Along with my two aunts, Page and Piper. My uncles, Leo and Henry, are human, but Uncle Leo once was a white lighter. An angel. But my father, Cupe, is a Cupid.

Before you judge my father, he is not a winged, naked boy with a bow and arrows. Okay, he does have a bow and arrows, but he's not a boy nor is he naked with wings! It is a misconception.

Class was extremely slow or maybe it was just because it was the last class till lunch. But finally the bell, my new savior, rang and I gathered my stuff up and rushed out of the classroom. I quickly visited my locker before walking, almost running, to the cafeteria. I don't really know why I was rushing but I think it had something to do with the fact that I hated being alone, even for a decimal of a second.

I hadn't actually met anyone that I would want to be friends with, yet, so I knew I wasn't going to be meeting anyone.

I waited in the lunch line for a good five minutes before I finally got my food. It wasn't that good looking, but anything would do for me. I wasn't that picky. I paid for the meal and went to the tables. I looked around for a moment before I found a suitable table for me. There were six people there, they weren't eating but they _were_ talking. There were three girls and three boys. I put on my best friendly smile and walked over to them.

" Hey. Is it alright for me to sit here?" I asked nicely. They all stopped talking and every one of them looked at me. I held my breath in, they were all devastatingly beautiful! They all had golden eyes and extremely pale skin. I blinked once, then twice just to see if I was dreaming or not.

" Go right ahead." One of the girls said. She had brown hair that went to her waste. Her eyes were a dark amber color. Her voice was almost as beautiful as she was. The boy sitting next to her smiled at me before turning his eyes away from me. A girl with blonde hair scowled at the girl with brown hair, but she pushed down the table making room for me.

" My name is Penelope." I told them after a minute of silence. " I'm Bella." The girl with the brown hair piped up. She nudged the boy next to her. His hair, which was messy, was a bronze color.

" Edward." He said, rolling his eyes. Bella smiled at the next girl down. She had black hair and she was very small.

" Call me Alice." Her voice was like bells in the wind. Alice looked at a blonde boy sitting next to her. The boy didn't talk.

" This is Jasper." Alice said for him. " He doesn't talk much." She explained. I nodded my head. Next was a rather large _man_.

" I'm Emmett." He had a loud booming voice. I raised my eyebrow at him and he smiled at me before he chortled. The blonde who scowled at me before didn't even look at me when she said her name.

" Rosalie." She…hissed at me. I smiled at them all, even Rosalie. They are letting me sit with them and I will be forever grateful to them for that. They all went back to what they were doing before, except Bella. She was looking at me with amazement.

" Where are you from?" She asked me.

" California." Her eyes lit up.

" Ah, The sun. I do miss it." Bella's eyes sparkled.

" Did you live there once?" I was now curious. She thought for a minute.

" Yeah, once. But before, when I was younger, I lived in Arizona." All lunch period Bella and I talked about the sun. This place, Grenchfield, wasn't the sunniest place on earth. In fact Grenchfield barely gets three days of pure sunlight each year. I was not in the mood for this place. I found out that Bella and Edward we're in most of my classes. For that I was glad for. Nobody reached out and talked to me all day.

" Lets go to Chemistry." Edward said to us, even before the bell rang. But as soon as he said it the bell rang. I raised my eyebrow at him. He seemed to be foretelling things. Edward cracked a smile before composing his face into an impassive mood. Edward and Bella held hands as all three of us walked to class. Everyone was now staring at me, I think it had something to do with whom I was accompanying. When I asked Bella about it later she said,

" Don't worry about them. They are just jealous because you were courageous enough to talk to us."

We got to class and I was glad for the release of eyes. I was extremely glad that, also, this was the last class of the day. I not only liked Chemistry but I was good at it too! Edward and Bella sat together at the same table. The teacher, Mrs. Hughman, told me to sit in the front of the classroom, yet again. I grumbled at the stupidity of my new teacher and sat down. I was huffy for the rest of class.

" Homework for next class is page sixty four, numbers 1-34." A shiver went down my spine. Great, my first day and I have homework in every class. Bella and Edward walked with me out to my car, my car's an old dodge. They had a nice blue Audi.

" Nice car!" I appraised it before I jumped into my old black dodge. I started the engine.

" No way! I like yours way more!" Bella said as she slid into the passenger side of the Audi. We were parked next to each other.

" Hey listen Penelope. We're having this party tonight. Maybe you could come?" Bella suggested.

" Sure. I'll be there. Oh and call me Penney." Her pale white hand flashed out of her window and she passed me a piece of paper with elegant writing on it.

" Six o' clock." Bella said. Before I drove off I saw Edward roll his eyes at Bella.

I was in a good mood when I got home. My new house was large, like my old one, and it was a dark shade of green. My mother's car was in the driveway.

" Mom?" I yelled when I walked in. I heard a crash below me. I quickly followed the crash to the basement where my mother we picking up a bunch of broken glass.

" Penney! You're home." She said, while she blew some hair out of her face.

" What happened?" I asked. I didn't know if a demon attacked or if she just dropped the glass.

" Nothing." She said fast. I raised an eyebrow. A demon attacked. " Ok. I was attacked by a Krazer demon." She sighed.

" Why didn't you call Aunt Paige? You know she would have been her in two seconds, ready for some whoop ass!" I said excitingly.

" Penney, watch your mouth. And Paige has enough on her plate right now." She paused. She was waiting for me to answer. " It's Pat and Polly's birthday today! How can you forget? Your father is going to transport us to the Manor tonight for the party." Again she sighed but this time in disappointment. In me.

" Mom. It is my first day of high school in a new town! How can I not worry and forget about things like that?" I ranted.

" Honey. We all decided, as a family, that this move was the best thing in mind. We didn't move here for our health, we moved here because it's best this way." She tried to have me sit down on the stairs.

" I don't want to sit!" I yelled. " How is this for the best? We moved here so the demons wouldn't find us. But they have already. On the third day here! We cannot escape our fate." I yelled at her and I transported myself to my room on the second floor.

" Penelope!" My mother screamed. " No transporting for personal gain!" I heard her stomping up the two flights of stairs. I waited till she was in my hall before I magically closed my door and locked it.

" Penelope you open this door right now! You are using your powers for personal gain and the Elders will not like it one bit!" She pounded on my door.

" Leave me alone!" I yelled and pounded on the door myself. I stopped but only once I knew she was done too.

" Fine. But you will not be going to that party tonight. You will stay here. I'm going to trust you enough that you may stay here by yourself." She waited for me to answer. I just pounded once on the door. " Behave, or it'll be the last time you stay home alone." I heard her steps recede down the hall, then the stairs.

Later that night, before my parents left, my father came up to talk to me.

" Penney. Your mother cares for you, and wants the best she can give you."

" We've had this talk before daddy. It's always the same thing. You tell me about how mom and her sisters went threw so much. Then you make me feel guilty for yelling at her. Daddy, have you ever stopped to think that maybe mom is the reason for our fights?" My father and I have had this talk so many times I could recite it like it was a code.

" It takes two to fall in love." Was his reply. " You can't have a fight with one person. Penney. When we get home tomorrow you _and_ your mother will have calmed down. I love you, and good bye." He kissed me on the forehead before he walked out of my room.

" Bye Penney." My mom yelled up the stairs. Then I couldn't sense them in the house. Right away I went down stairs and left through the front door heading to Bella's party.

Chapter Two

I was following the directions that Bella gave me. It was far out of town, about ten minutes drive from my house. When I arrived the trees next to the house were decorated with little blue balls of light. At first I thought they were the little balls of light that white lighters could make, but I quickly discouraged that thought when the blue lights changed into red ones, then into a bright green. I smiled at my own stupidity. I parked my car between to Bella's Audi and a new model of a Volvo. There were no other cars in the driveway. Maybe I was early?

I took a deep breath before I got out of my car and slowly made my way to the house. The house itself was large and light blue. It had a small deck on the side and a large porch on the front. There were many, many windows. All the shades were pulled over them. I knocked on the door, and in less than two second it swung open and Alice was greeting me.

" Hello Penney! Welcome to the Cullen home! Please come in." She didn't smile at me, like she did earlier. She had a fierce, and somewhat scary voice. Did I really want to be here?

'Yes.' I answered my own question. ' If they give you trouble I can use my powers.' I thought again. I had the power to transport myself anywhere, in any plain or world, and I would move things with my mind. My mother says I got that from my late aunt Prudence as a birth present.

I followed the scary little Alice into the large, dark house. The door shut behind me and I jumped. Suddenly I didn't want to be there.

" Hello?" I whispered. I couldn't see anyone, or anything. It was too dark. I heard a rustling to my left. I backed up until I hit something hard and very cold. I turned around slowly and the light flicked on. I was face to face with a tall blonde man. I instinctively used my power and threw the tall man into the wall behind him. He crashed right through it.

" Carlisle!" Someone yelled. It sounded like chimes in the wind. A woman with honey colored hair rushed past me with great speed to the blonde man I just threw into the wall. And what was even stranger was that the man was getting up! I felt my eyes widen with fear and disbelief. Were they demons? I felt cold arms encase me. I yelled before I transported myself, and whoever was grapping me, to the manor in San Francisco.

Chapter Three

There was a large crashing noise, and a scream when I landed at the manor.

" Penelope!" I heard the familiar voice of my father. I opened my eyes to see Bella standing up. I, too, quickly stood up. I expected her to throw a fire or some kind of energy ball at me but instead all she did was crouch to the ground and growled.

I never took my eyes off of her, but I did feel my family move to behind me, now sensing the threat. My mother and father, along with my aunts and cousins, where getting ready to attack.

" What are you?" I demanded from Bella. She growled.

" What am I? What are you!" She hissed like a cat at me. Her eyebrows were raised in anticipation.

" We are all magical creatures." My father answered for me. Bella lowered one eyebrow but kept the other raised high. " Now you tell us, young lady, what are you?" My father demanded.

Bella thought for a moment before growling out, " I'm a vampire," We all gasped. Aunt Paige screeched, she was still a little scared from the last encounter she had with vampires. " And if you don't let me go, I will massacre all of you." She finished.

_**Meanwhile… Back to the Cullens…**_

" Bella!" Edward yelled, to no prevail. She was gone, and so was that she-devil, Penny. Still, Edward tried to call to his love.

_' Edward.'_ Alice reached to his mind. _' Lookie here.' _She sangA vision engulfed his sight.

_Bella was surrounded by eleven people. All of whom looked very surprised by the beauty that is Bella. Then one spoke, " Now you tell us, young lady, what are you?" Bella contemplated telling them the truth for a moment. _

_" I'm a vampire, and if you don't let me go, I will massacre all of you." She growled. This didn't even faze them, except a red haired female. She screamed with fear. Bella smiled evilly. " Where am I?" She demanded next. Nobody answered. " You! Red head! Where am I?" She said slow and low with lots of menace. _

_" San- san Francisco." She stammered. _

_" Paige! Don't say that!" A male with brown hair scolded the scared woman. Bella took advantage of the distraction and made for the door._

The vision ended.

" Lets go." Edward said simply. They all left their house in Grenchfield, half ran half drove.

_**San Francisco… The Manor…**_

This set my family into action. Piper froze Bella and Paige called for a chair. I used my power to move Bella into the chair. Bella unfroze when I moved her so Piper refroze her.

" Paige, call for some steel or something." My mother whispered. Paige did and a heavy set of industrial steel chains orbed in front of her, almost breaking the floor. Paige them called for the chains to wrapped around Bella, tying her to the chair. Chris went closer to her, to get a good look.

" She is gorgeous!" He exclaimed. " What happened? Why are you here?" He asked. Everyone stopped moving and looked at me.

" I got scared and I transported myself here. Bella was holding me when I did it so she came to." I left out the part that I wasn't at the house when it happened.

" Bella?" Leo asked. " Who's Bella?" I pointed at Bella. " You know her, personally?" Leo yelled.

" I go to school with her." I mumbled. " Can we talk about this later? We kinda have a problem right now." I said louder. After minutes of going over cautions and procedures for dealing with a vampire, Piper unfroze her.

" What the hell! What happened?" She yelled right away. She struggled with the chains for a couple of seconds before giving up.

" How did this happen?" She hissed. Nobody answered her.

" Why did you grab onto me?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow at me.

" You attacked my father." She said simply. A soft murmur went around my family.

" It was dark one second then the next I am looking face to face with a tall man! What else was I going to do?" I asked nicely.

" You could have waited." Bella said.

" I wasn't taught to wait! I attack when I feel threatened!" I was going to continue but my father put a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear,

" Relax." I nodded my head. " Bella, that's your name right?"

" Isabella." She spat. " You do not have the right to call me that."

" Okay, Isabella. Can you tell us your side of the story?" My father stood in front of he, blocking me from Bella, Isabella's view. My breathing hitched. She was going to tell him I went to her house!

" I don't need to explain my family's reactions nor my own." She huffed at him.

" Young lady," Was all he got out before Isabella yelled at him.

" My gosh! I am not a young lady. I am thirty six years old!" My father drew back from her.

" Wh-what?" My father stuttered.

" That's right. I look nineteen, but the truth is that I have been nineteen for the last eighteen years!" She hissed. " I am married to a vampire that is one hundred and twenty four and he will be here anytime! Ready to strike and kill." She threatened. And as if she knew what was coming, the door was broken down and seven people came running in. " Edward!" Isabella smiled and whispered. It _was _Edward, and the others of the Cullen family.

" Bella. Oh thank god for Alice!" Edward rushed to Isabella's side. He took one look at the steel chains and laughed. He took the chains in his hands and it turned to dust. Isabella was in his arms and kissing him.

The other Cullens were all growling at us. Emmett, who was nice to me at lunch, was flexing his muscles. Little, energetic Alice was hissing. I saw the caramel haired woman who rushed to Isabella's father. Her father was standing next to the caramel haired woman with his arms crossed over his chest and he was shaking his head.

" Silent!" Said the father. " You know our policy Emmett. Jasper, take Alice out side for a breather. Esme and Rosalie take Emmett hunting, he needs to vent." He walked closer to my family and me. " I am sincerely sorry for what has happened her today. If Bella caused any trouble to you at all, I will gladly do anything to fix the damage. You have to understand that she is still learning." He extended his pale hand to my father.

" Hunting? Humans?" My father asked, not even looking at the offered hand. The man dropped his hand and frowned.

" Animals," He said. Isabella interrupted him though.

" Carlisle! Please let me take a snap out of them!" She begged. The father, Carlisle, closed his eyes before turning to look at her.

" Bella. It has been a hard seventeen years training you but you know the rules."

" Please. Daddy?" She was really begging now. Edward's eyes widened at the last part. She obviously never called Carlisle that.

" No. Edward take her to Emmett, they can hunt together." He paused for a second. " You better have Jasper and Alice attend too, we don't want her over powering them to get to a human. She hasn't hunted in a good three months. Far to long for her good."

" Come on Bells, let's go and get you a nice deer. How does that sound?" Edward sweet-talked her out the door. Before they disappeared from sight I saw Isabella nodding her head.

There was silence, now that it was just the one vampire. I was the one who broke that silence.

" So… animals huh?" Carlisle cracked a smile.

" Yes. We don't like to feed of human beings. I am actually a medical doctor." My father turned around to look at me. He looked at me meaningfully and he nodded his head toward the stairs. I sighed. He was telling me to go up stairs and check out the book of shadows. I smiled at my father before I trudged up the stairs. Vampires. It never even crossed my mind that their beauty was vampiric.

I checked the book through and through but nothing about the vampires the Charmed Ones faced match to the Cullens. The vampires they have faced were living under ground, and they did only what the Vampire Queen told them to. They also cannot go into the sunlight. The Cullens are living in a house, and from what I know about them I have seen them in the day. It doesn't match. I sighed heavily before I trudged back down the stairs. Everyone was sitting in the parlor.

When I saw everyone I mean my mother and her sisters along with Carlisle, Edward, and Bella. When I walked in the Charmed Ones looked at me in surprise and the vampires didn't even bother looking. Either they heard me coming or they didn't know I was there. Great. I walked in on them talking about something important.

" Penelope. Come in here will you?" Edward spoke up. The Charmed Ones looked at him with risen eyebrows.

" Sure." I said smugly. It was now my turn to show them that I could handle what was about to be dished out. Edward smiled. I took a seat in the wicker chair across from Bella and Edward. " What can I help with?" I asked, almost to eager.

" Penney, you should go help your father, in the kitchen." My mother said slowly and it was obvious that she was hinting to me to leave. I was about to get up when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder pushing me into my seat. I looked up and it was Carlisle. He was smiling at me.

" Actually we will only talk if Penelope is here." Bella spoke up. She seemed to have calmed down, but I think it was just because Edward was there. My mother opened her mouth to say something but then closed it when she saw the look Piper gave her. Carlisle took his hand off of me and sat down again.

" I am sorry for jumping you before. I was merely preoccupied with my thoughts and didn't see you coming." Carlisle explained.


End file.
